


Who's Your Daddy? But More Importantly, Who's Mine?

by Calicornia



Category: Naruto, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Gundam Tanaka tries to find out who his father is.





	Who's Your Daddy? But More Importantly, Who's Mine?

They say the only reason to fuck tattooed ass is health insurance, but is that really all there is in life? Why can't we fuck tattooed ass for love?

"Mamma mia!" Muhammad Avdol said on the TV screen. He was running his cooking show: What Should the Cooking Show be Named? "The shawarma is done! Tony Stark catch my motherfucking shawarma!" Avdol threw the shawarma directly into Tony Stark's ass. It truly was a iron Christmas.

"What obselete progamming... My Demon overlords would not DARE touch this filth..." Gundam sat in the center of Walmart, watching the display TVs. His Four Dark Devas ran around the store in hamster balls. "I suddently have the desire to search for my real paternal forebearer..."

Lee's mother sense tingled. They weren't his. His tattooed ass suddenly sent out a signal to all the tattooed asses he's ever fucked. 

Gundam was dragged by the femdom out of Walmart. Josuke Metallica had a tight grip on his scarf. 

"I told you to stay out of the pet aisle." Josuke Metallica sighed.

* * *

 

Bakugo sat in his racecar bed, his twitter notifications were blowing up his phone. His homophobia was as rampant as ever, and so was Twitter. The phone shaked, the shawarma baked, but most importantly, the tattoo on his ass quaked.

"SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bakugo threw his phone into the toilet, causing his phone to become phone 2. "ROCK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee!" Lee! Lee!" The phone chanted.

* * *

 

Sasuke? He also clapped. His hatred was festering as his ass tattoo gesturing. 

"Rocku Lee go! Rocku Lee go!" The ass chanted.

* * *

Markiplier trained in the mountains with Eridan. Their bugaboos were chanting, the pants panting. The pants were having a wild time. The pants that held the tattooed ass.

"I'm getting a ring!" Eridan shouted, he pulled an actual ring from his ass, "I need to go find out if I'm a daddy!"

"Alright, my padawan." Markiplier looked at the sky. "The daddy fell apart, and so did his tattooed ass." He's saying this out loud.

* * *

 

"We are now tuning live from my new cooking show: Who is the Father of Gundam Tanaka?" Muhammad Avdol announced. 

"WHO THE WHAT NOW?" Lee came out of the shower, which was in the closet. Which was in Taco Bell. Which was in the Divorce Court. Which was inside Lee's House. "GUNDHAM "FEMDOM" TANAKA I TOLD YOU THAT PEOPLE WITH HERPES DON'T HAVE FATHERS!"

"You lied to me, forebearer." Gundam clutched his femdom, "You are the clown prince of lies." 

Bakugo, Eridan, Ned Flanders and Sasuke all sat in a row. Each had a Dark Deva ontop of their head.

"Hey Lois!" Family Guy walked in the scene wearing nothing but a full course meal. "Remember the time we fucked a bunch of tattooed ass for health insurance at the mashed potato orgy!" He was immediately escorted out.

Josuke Metallica facepalmed. Estaban Julio Ricardo Montoya Dela Rosa Ramirez now gaurded the door, but the door did not gaurd him.

"Now!" Avdol pulled out a karaoke machine, "You gotta fight for your right to fuck tattooed ass."

There were two songs on the karaoke machine: Caramelldansen and Numa Numa.

Bakugo went first and sung Caramelldansen.

"MY NAME IS CLOUD. I HAVE A SWORD. I FUCKED YOUR WIFE BECAUSE I'M BORED" The screams caused every cell phone plan in the area to be cancelled.

Family Guy Sensei!

Ned Flanders was up next. Instead of playing a preset song he just started praying. 

"Aaaaaaamaaaaaazing grace! How sweet the sound..." Nobody clapped, not even Hermes.

Sasuke sang Animal I've Become and I Hate Everything About You at the same time from his seat, he was above karaoke machines.

Eridan refused to even show up. He was just a bag of sand.

Suddenly, all the other sons bust in. Everyone else bust in too, including Bathtub Ascension Dio. Except Guy Sensei, who bust a nut.

"PAPA!" Bathtub Ascension Dio ran to Family Guy. "I'm being harassed on Twitter!"

"Hey Lois remember when we got harassed on Twitter for birthing a bathtub son at the Mashed Potato Orgy." 

 

 


End file.
